


The Least We Have

by otapocalypse



Series: The Depressing [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cats, Chocolate, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dysphoria, Fluff, M/M, Periods, Trans Character, Trans Yurio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8567698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otapocalypse/pseuds/otapocalypse
Summary: Yurio is grumpy and in pain. Victor to the rescue!





	

A quiet whimpering filled the small apartment. Yurio was curled up on the couch, his cat cuddled closely to his stomach as he squeezed his eyes shut and writhed in pain. As Victor walked in, he immediately noticed the younger man and was at his side in an instant.

“Yurio?”

He was alarmed to see tears at the corners of Yurio’s eyes, and quickly brushed them away, running his fingers through the blonde hair.

“Hey, what’s the matter?”

“It wasn’t supposed to come back,” he sniffled quietly, as the cat rose and brushed its head against Victor’s hand in greeting. He gave the fluffy thing a quick hesitant look before scratching it on the head, watching in silent horror as several white hairs floated down to land on the couch.

He forced himself to ignore it and turned his gaze back to Yurio.

“What wasn’t?” He prompted gently.

“My… m-my period.” He said shakily, and then a wave of fresh tears spilled over his face.

“Oh, kitten.” Victor said quietly, gently lifting Yurio into a sitting position and sitting next to him before pulling him close.

“Af-after I started T, it wasn’t supposed to come back,” Yurio continued, trying to dash away his tears as more came. “It was late- I thought that meant that was it, that I’d never have to- have to deal with this again,” he finished with a sob, burying his head in Victor’s shoulder.

Victor kept stroking the others’ hair and back, for once at a loss. What could he do? He knew he could never come close to understanding just exactly what Yurio was going through, could offer no words of comfort.

This wasn’t a contest to be won, or a physical enemy to fight, or even an emotional issue he could wave away with a few magic words. Finally, as Yurio’s sobs calmed to only a few sniffles, he said,

“Yurio… I can’t try to pretend that I know what it’s like. I don’t know how I would deal with the dysphoria you feel… And I won’t try to tell you you’re stronger than this, because you know that, and maybe you don’t, maybe you don’t feel strong right now… But I’m here. And if there’s anything I can do for you, I’m here.”

“…”

“Did you take your pain meds?” He continued, rubbing Yurio’s back. A silent nod reassured him, and he pressed a kiss to Yurio’s cheek.

“Come on, lay back,” He urged, adjusting himself on the couch so Yurio could lay back against his chest. The cat flicked its tail irritably at all the movement, but settled back down on Yurio’s lap once they were situated, soon back to it’s quiet purring, a constant source of warmth and comfort. 

“Does it still ache?” He asked, nuzzling Yurio and peppering his feverish skin with light kisses.

“A little…” He admitted.

“Okay, just relax, rest. Sleep if you must.” He whispered, reaching down to gently rub Yurio’s stomach.

After a moment of blushing and fidgeting, Yurio reluctantly muttered, 

“It… It hurts lower.”

Victor complied, a bit surprised by this information, but when Yurio’s expression relaxed and his head dropped back onto Victor’s chest, the older man could only smile in relief and press more kisses to Yurio’s jaw and neck, before nuzzling his hair again.

“Want me to turn a movie on?” Victor asked, if only curious to see if Yurio was still awake.

“Mmm… sure.” There was a brief moment of Victor flipping through the channels before Yurio stopped stroking his cat and instead reached up and wrapped his arms around Victor’s neck, snuggling closer to him and nuzzling him back.

“Wh- hey,” he chuckled, a light blush spreading over his face. “You must be in a lot of pain, to be showing affection like that.”

“Blame it on the estrogen.” 

Victor laughed, kissing Yurio on the forehead and giving him a gentle one-armed hug. 

“I love you.”

“…I love you too,” Yurio said, quieter.

They settled on some film in Spanish about ballrooms and the mafia, though they both knew a lick of the language, they didn’t follow it very diligently, and Yurio found himself asking Victor what was going on, why was the bearded man so angry, and if there were any cats in this movie.

Victor finally squeezed Yurio’s sides to get him to be quiet, which made the blonde jerk and let out a small laugh, which he quickly clamped his mouth shut after and shot Victor a rather adorable glare.

Victor smiled back in mock apology, and then patted his shoulder. “Let me up for a moment, I’m going to get some chocolate.”

“Ugh, no, please. I can’t eat anything right now.”

“Trust me, the taste will help your appetite later,” he promised, and planted a kiss on Yurio’s ear, before the blonde reluctantly let him up, grumbling something about old men and traditions.

Victor came back with a red silk bag full of very dark chocolates, and after more fidgeting, much to the cat’s bemusement. Finally, they were all lying together again, and Victor pulled a chocolate out of the bag and held it to Yurio’s lips.

“Go on, just try one.”

Yurio grumpily accepted the chocolate, then hummed in appreciation as the rich taste flooded his senses. 

“See? I told you.”

“So it’s nice. All chocolate is.”

“Oh, sure. That’s exactly what those sinful moans coming from your mouth tell me.”

“Oh, quiet!” Yurio playfully elbowed his boyfriend in the ribs, causing him to laugh. 

“Want some more?”

“Hmph… Fine.” Yurio allowed himself to be fed another chocolate, then opened his eyes wider in alarm as Victor licked some of it smeared on his lips.

“Mmf! A little warning first, next time?” He snapped, but still much softer than usual.

“Of course, kitten. I’m going to kiss you.”

And he did, humming quietly at the taste of chocolate and the feeling of Yurio kissing back.

Hours later found them both asleep, the fluffy cat stretched out across Yurio’s lap, it’s pure white fur covering their clothes. But surely Victor would forgive the shedding, just this once.

**Author's Note:**

> Really encouraged by all the feedback I've been getting for these. Thanks folks


End file.
